Scooby-Doo And The Lesbian Muscular Possession
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: The Gang Go To Investigate Reports About Futa Ghost And Daphne Blake And Velma Dinkley Get Possessed Then Changed. Warning Contains- Futa, Vore, Lesbians And Muscles.


It was a dark night at the Boobstein family manor in up state Oregon the mystery solving group called Mystery Inc. were called in to investigate the appearance of the beautiful Mrs. Martha Boobstein and her equally beautiful daughter Dana Boobstein's ghost which were reported as haunting the old manor. As the gang arrived Freddy Jones or as he liked to be called Fred Jones decided to split the group up into three teams not the unsal two teams like they had been doing for years thou that could be do to his and the sexy Daphne Blake's recent breakup it seemed that he was more in love with his traps and green van than he was with her and her beutiful body. The first group was the unsal team of two cowards the hippie gluten in the dark green short sleeve shirt and brown pant named Shaggy and his equally gluten brown great dane dog Scooby-Doo. This was the team that always found the mask wearing bad guys first then screamed for help or in Scooby's sake relp. For this team Freddy told them to go search the dark and probably wolf infected woods. Next Freddy the orange asscot wearing boy next door in the white long sleeve polo shirt and dark blue pants said he would search the manors vast grounds and gardens. Which left the last team the beautiful dark purple headband, knee length dark purple dress with light purple stocking and dark purple high heel wearing Daphne Blake and the cute book loving thick black glasses thick loose orange sweater with the dark red pleated knee length skirt, thick dark orange knee socks and brown slip on mary-janes wearing Velma Dinkley. Them Freddy decided they should search the massive two story manor the place the two ghost were last spotted not that it scared the two beauties no they were looking forward to getting away from the other three and maybe talking about starting their own mystery group of just women. Once the other to teams split up with Shaggy and Scooby complaining about being hungry again and Freddy talking out loud about a busty waitress he'd like to show his traps and van to once they were done with this job the two beauties turned toward the manor and began to walk to the huge solid oak front door.

As they walked up the long curved driveway Daphne asked "Velma what do you think about my idea of starting our own mystery team of just women and maybe a talking poodle if we can find one". Her friend and secret crush turned her red head toward her "I think it is one of your best ideas Daphne, the guys are getting on my nerves and Shaggy keeps asking how big my breast are since I wear this baggy orange sweater which makes them look huge mind you they are huge even more then they look like now since I use a bracer but that is non of his business, as far as Fred goes I'm glad you kicked him to the curb I swear he would do it with his ugly van or in one of his beloved traps if he could think how to, you Daphne deserve better than that ascot wearing idiot". Daphne smiled and discreetly licked her lips as she though about kissing Velma right there in the haunted manor driveway but decided to wait until latter when she could find a slitly clean bedroom just in case she and Velma got to hot for their cloths.

(Time Skip)

Walking up onto the thick plantation style cherry wood porch Daphne thought she saw a massive naked woman in one of the upstairs windows but simply shuck it off as no woman could be that massive and figured it had to be an old victorian dressing mannequin plus way would a woman be walking around this old manor completely naked. Deciding not to mention it to Velma she watched her secret love walk up and slowly turn the doorknob before walking into the manor. Deciding to follow Velma inside Daphne stepped in and discreetly locked the front door so they would not be disturbed. As she turned around Daphne marveled at the manors foyer in which her secret stood a could only gasp at one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. Her secret love stood in the middle of a black marble floored foyer with two dark cherry staircases going up each side and large tapestries that depicted pregnant, obese, futa and muscular lesbians all either nude or partly clothed. As she looked at the beautiful tapestries she suddenly began to felt thick yet very strong fingers rubbing her slowly hardening nipples. No soon had she began to feel aroused by the feeling of the fingers was she pulled out of it by her love sweet voice "Daphne look at this place mmm it is so huge and these tapestries, jinkies the women are nude mmm but oh so sexy I mean beautifully designed, hmmm Daphne I think we should split up you look around upstairs and I'll look around down here then we can meet up and search the basement". Shaking her head to clear the arrousl Daphne looked at Velma and smiled "Ok Velma just yell if you see those ghost and I'll come running, oh also don't stuff that tummy in the icebox". Giggling Velma playfully stomped her left foot "Daphne I well have you know I do not stuff my face thou if I did I'd have a sexy belly, now go search upstairs".

Smiling Daphne blow Velma a kiss that caused the book smart girl to blush before slowly began to walk up the left dark cherry staircase. As she reached the second floor landing Daphne noticed a massive framed print of two massive and very muscular woman wearing nothing but some string bikinis and gold medals around their thick necks. As she looked at the framed photo she noticed a small gold plate that read "Winners Of The 20th Annual Iron Woman Competition, Mrs. Martha Boobstein And Her Daughter Dana Boobstein". Looking at the framed photo she began to run her eyes up the two beautiful women from their enormous barefeet to two massive cloth covered bulges which she could only guess were manhoods thou how a beautiful pair of women could have dongs she just could not know. She then ran her eyes over two pairs of the most amazing breast before slowly taking in the two beautiful faces.

As Daphne was looking at the two beautiful faces in the massive framed photo she didn't notice a pair of ghostly eyes watching her from a cracked open door at the far end of the long white carpeted hallway. Once she had taken in the two gorgeous beauties and knew what to look for Daphne slowly turned and started down the right hallway at the end of with was the cracked door.

Opening the first door she came to Daphne found a massive dusty office with a massive white marble fireplace and a dark cherry wood desk along with tall book filled shelves but nothing else. Deciding to move on Daphne slowly began to check the other rooms but found noticing but empty and very dusty bedrooms. That is until she reached the last bedroom inside of which she was surprised to find a clean dark cherry canopy bed with dark orange sheets and dark purple curtains which she had to admit was the perfect bed to make love to Velma in. But that all flew from her mind when her eyes took in the occupant of the bed. Floating above the sheets and not causing the slightest wrinkle was the naked and very muscular ghost of Martha Boobstein who was gently stroking both her massive breasted and an amazing enormous potbelly "Why hello there beautiful, do you like muscular women with massive girldick I hope you do because I'm going to play with you". But before Daphne could scream for help the ghostly milf had shot off the canopy bed feet first and was soon stuff up to her mid calf deep inside Daphne's open mouth "Oh my mmm your mouth is so tight honey but don't worry I can get inside it just takes a little wiggling. mmm and I just love wiggling, now how about we lay you on the bed so you can be comfortable while I possess you mmm trust me you well love it" .As the muscular futa ghost talked Daphne felt her feet begin lifted off the floor as the ghost floated her over to the massive canopy bed were she was laid down. As her back hit the dark orange sheets Martha moaned "Oh honey you are so beautiful but once I'm inside you I'll help you grow big and strong like me and even give you a massive futadick like mine so you can claim the other beauties sweet lovehole, thought my sexy daughter has probably already possessing her and well be coming for your tight girlhole soon, now hold steal so I can get inside".

Daphne's eyes widened as the muscular futa ghost began to wiggle her wide round hips while pushing herself down Daphne's tight throat. Slowly Daphne watched in a mixer of both horror and arrousl as the ghost pushed her enormous muscular calves slowly into Daphne's mouth. As her streached lips slide over the flexing calves Martha moaned "Oh wow honey mmm your throat feels so good mmm I'm going to enjoy this sexy body of yours once I'm inside you". With that said Martha flexed her calves and enormous muscular thighs before slide more into Daphne's tight throat causing it to swell enormously. Soon Martha Boobstein was down to her upper thighs and was gently rubbing her massive ghostly futadick against her lovely host face and her massive pale buttcheeks against Daphne's chin and cheeks "Oh look at how massive my ghostly futadick is mmm I haven't been this stiff in over a week mmm not since that head cheerleader walked in with her beautiful friends and asked us to make them next and big mmm I streached her out nicely and I must have impregnated all those 18 year old young women before they left, mmm now time to swollow this massive hotdog and these massive buns". As the massive milf ghost spoke these words Daphne watched as the beautiful ghost squeezed her wide hip area into her mouth then into her streached out throat. Before she knew it Daphne eyes were covered in a pale white ectoplasmic flesh before hearing a moan/giggle "Well now that we have my incredible privates inside you its time to squeeze this nice enormous belly down your gullet, oh just so you are not surprised latter I'll be inflating that nice tight tummy into a belly like mine simply because I just love big bellies". As the ghost milf talked Daphne watched the enormous belly jiggle after the ghost slapped it with her huge left hand. In the back of Daphne's mind she had always wondered what it would be like to have a big, round and very soft potbelly but do to her supermodel mother who thought that women should only have big breast and big butts now thou it looked as if she was about to find out what it was like.

Daphne looked up as Martha caressed the soft and enormous belly before slowly pushing it into Daphne's tight streached mouth. Daphne watched thru wide dark purple eyes as yet another part of this beautiful ghost milf slide into her open mouth. She watched as her light pink upper lip slide across the soft ghostly flesh of the enormous white orb til her lip bumped into the ghost huge popped out belly button. As her eyes took it the huge bump she began to hear the milfs giggling "Oh my gosh mmm your half way across my enormous belly already mmm it took the sexy head cheerleader alot more time to get here so you must be a natural vore like I was". Deciding she was Daphne streached her mouth til her upper lip crested the tip of Martha's popped out belly button before the ghostly milf started sliding in again.

Soon after she past the popped out navel her lips quickly began to slide down the muscular milf ghost enormous potbelly and her cheeks rapidly swelled to huge smooth round white orbs that looked ready to burst but seamed to stretch like elastic just to constant the ghostly girth. No sooner had Daphne's beautiful lips reached the bottom of the beautiful pale white potbelly she came into contact with the underside ghost milfs massive pale breast. As her lips touched the heavy white orbs she hear a giggle "Oh my goodness you were able to swollow my whole potbelly so easy you are diffently a vore woman, mmm now lets get these beautiful heavy orbs inside you so I can start transforming this beautiful body into one like mine before my sexy muscular daughter shows up in that beautiful friend of yours". As she spoke these words Daphne watched as the two heavy white orbs rippled before her eyes when the muscular milf slapped them "Mmm your going to look even more beautiful when I enlarge your breast and fill them with some delious milk, now open extra wide honey so I can slide in". Knowing that she could somehow swollow the two massive white orbs as she had just swollowed the enormous white potbelly of this beautiful ghost milf she parted her dark purple lips and slowly watched as the two orbs slowly began to slide past her dark purple upper lip then into her hot warm mouth. As her lips creped closer to the muscular milf ghosts enormous silver nipples Daphne felt her throat beginning to stretch even more than when she had swollowed the ghosts enormous muscular legs. Thinking she was going to choke Daphne begins to panic her well-toned arms/legs starting to slam hard on the massive canopy bed and pound the thick carpeted floor only to stop when the ghost sweet and very arousing voice calls her "Relax honey your not going to choke on my enormous belly mmm you'll simply stretch around me like all vores do besides honey you can't choke on ectoplasm only get aroused by mine at least, now let' get these plump massive ghost breast down that bulging throat before my daughter shows up"

Hearing the muscular milfs words Daphne stopped panickng and slowly finished swallowing her soon to be guest massive breast into her warm wet mouth. As her cheeks streached out with the ectoplasm breast she felt cool huge toes wiggling around inside her belly "Mmm your stomach feels so good under my barefeet I simply can't wait to be all inside you, now open wide honey and swollow down my beautiful head so I can start transforming you". Knowing she needed to hurry and get the sexy muscular ghost milf inside her body Daphne first swollow the ghost enormous ectoplasm potbelly the rest of the way down her streached out throat, before then giving a mighty gulp so as to down the two massive orbs that were stretching her facial cheeks out and placing them into her bulging throat, while slowly stretching her light purple lips to there maximum til she could quickly swollow the beautiful ghost milfs whole head. As her light purple lips closed she heard the beautiful muscular milf moan "Oh yes I'm finally inside your beautiful body now swollow me down honey so I can start transforming you into a muscular futa amazon". Doing as told by her sexy meal Daphne squeezed her throat muscles and gulped the two massive orbs down into her still surprising flat four packed abs. As the breasts slide into her stomach she felt the milfs head quickly slide down her streached throat to join the rise.

As she lay on the massive canopy bed trying to understand what she had just done she heard the sexy voice of the muscular futa ghost in the back of her mind "Now that I'm fully inside of your beautiful body honey I think will start your transformation, now get up and go stand in front of my craw footed full length mirror in the corner so you can watch your body transform". Deciding to not move from the bed Daphne was surprised when her tired body rose to its feet and started walking over to the mirror. Hearing a giggle from the back of her mind she know she was no longer in control of her beautiful body no the one in control was the milf ghost. Looking into the mirror Daphne heard the milf speak "First lets grow those beautiful feet of yours into a nice pair of sturdy barefeet". Daphne watched as her body toed off her dark purple high heels before kicking them aside


End file.
